Chiller: Part Seven: They Call me Baldwin, Scotty Baldwin
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Break in at the Embassy is on and our intrepid trio of Franco, Scott and Drew are on the case. Dillon and Fatima discuss family relationships. The Ladies of Port Charles are at the bar. Jason keeps learning new things from Rovena. And at the Port Charles Airport Soumia and Lucky meet Hajar, and no one is pleased .


_Chiller: Part Seven: They Call me Baldwin, Scotty Baldwin_

"You forget until a few months ago this house was part of Serena's holdings" Scotty Baldwin told his son Franco and Drew Cain as he led them to a small path between trees on the far west side of the stone fence around the Taub Mansion in the Harbor View section of Port Charles.

"I think that they likely updated security when it became the Malkooth embassy" Drew said.

"How did that happen anyway? Why the hell would Serena sell this place to Alexandria Quartermaine?" Franco asked. Serena Baldwin his half-sister was the heir to the vast Taub fortune.

"Because up until the time she stepped in and revamped the Cannery into the Veterans Center your sister let her financial manager make decisions like that" Scotty said.

"Yeah but Alexandria Quartermaine" Franco said.

Before Scotty could answer Drew held up his hand and pointed to a camera along the fence line. "We're still out of range, but that security cam is a problem" he said.

Franco looked up at it. "It rotates." He looked at his watch and began to time it.

"There didn't use to be a fence here" Scotty said.

"Hair gel use to be a thing, Dad."

Terry Randolph wandered into the Floating Rib and looked around. She was supposed to meet Annie Donnelly here but was more than pleased to spot her best friend Elizabeth Webber at the bar with Serena Baldwin. She walked on over looked at the man behind the bar and said "Whatever they are having but double"

Elizabeth smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Long day?"

"Sister you do not know the half of it."

"So, tell us?"

Terry took a deep breath and began her story.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked Sonny as he got out of bed and began to get dressed. "You still haven't told me about this new business."

Sonny smiled. "And I will, when I get back. I go for a walk every day at this time. It helps clear my head."

"I can come with you."

"No." Sonny said quickly. "Carly, I need this time to stay balanced okay?"

Carly nodded and watched him dress and leave. She lay back in the bed and thought to herself how pleased she was that she and Sonny were back together again. Now if only Sam and Jason would get back with each other the world would start to right itself.

She thought about the girl who had so turned Jason against Sam. This waitress Rovena. Sonny felt that they should leave the situation alone but that made no sense to Carly. If Sonny was working, his way back into the business then he would need Jason. Moreover, she needed Jason and this woman was clearly trying to drive a wedge between her and her best friend.

Carly lay back in the bed and thought for a moment. She took out her phone and checked flights for the next day, she needed to know more about this threat. It was time for a trip to the Bronx.

Jason sat on the couch of his room above Kelly's playing a video game. His sons Danny and Jake, were online playing with him. He noted that Jake was better than he had been the last time they had played, and he had to assume he was spending time online with his half-brothers Aidan and Cam and his adopted father Lucky. Jason made a mental note to get them all online at once someday soon, they would rule this game.

Rovena sat next to him reading the P&L for Kelly's on her tablet. Jason was not the best at emotional intelligence, but he could tell she had something on her mind.

"What's up?" He asked her without taking his eyes from the TV Screen.

He made a mental note that he was not nearly as good a sniper in VR as he was in real life.

"I am worried about this bike ride tomorrow."

"You know I am always careful when I ride."

"You do not always ride with a bunch of white supremacists to the worst prison in the country"

"I am trying to get these guys to trust me"

"Why?" Rovena asked then held up her hand. "And don't give me the line about how they may be involved in the ring of sex traffickers here in Port Charles, I get that, but why you? Why not gee…I don't know Harrison Chase, since it is his job!"

Jason realized he had no good answer to that. He had become, accustomed over the years to simply doing things like this, to not involving the police, to handling it himself. And when Sonny had asked him to look into the trafficking ring, because they were using buildings that Corinthos Construction had their eye on, he had simply done so. Yes, he was changing, and he was planning on turning over anything he found to Chase and the PCPD but the investigation itself he had never dreamed of letting the police do it.

He knew that Rovena deserved an answer, but he was also aware that he had no good one to give her.

"I told Sonny I would." He said regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. "And."

He stopped

"And what" she said raising one eyebrow.

"And I never thought to do anything else." He sat back on the couch, glanced at the game, and then turned to her. "I've done things this way for a long time. I am trying to change how I live, but it is hard to teach an old dog new tricks."

She smiled a little.

Jason went on slowly. "You know I'm set in my ways. I'm a bit older than you remember?"

"A bit?" Rovena laughed. "Darling I'm 29, you are going to be 50. You are a lifetime older than me"

Jason was not sure how serious she was, the statement was true, and she had said it seriously, but her eyes were sparkling.

She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm teasing you Old Man. I don't like this at all. But the second part of that explanation is at least reasonable. "

"The second part?" He said.

"Yes, the first part Because Sonny asked is a load of Horse crap."

Lucky glanced up at the flight board at the Port Charles airport and said to Soumia. "Looks like the shuttle from Boston is at gate three."

Soumia Al-Fayheed shook her head and smiled. "And you look so sad about it."

Lucky laughed. "I am on record this is a bad idea. Hajar is nothing but a spoiled rich, self-entitled trust fund brat who puts herself ahead of everyone and everything."

"She also happens to be both a computer engineering genius and one of the world's leading chemist, a combination that right now is invaluable to the mission" Soumia answered. "And one of my oldest friends."

"No accounting for taste" Lucky said kissing her forehead.

"I'm marrying you" Soumia said smiling

"Proving my point."

They kissed deeply and were still kissing a moment later when a voice with a Boston accent mixing with a hint of the Middle East said. "For heaven's sake, can we not have PDAs, they are so gauche"

Dillon Quartermaine sat at an outdoor table at Kelly's diner, drinking coffee and looking over his notes for tomorrow's Saturday broadcast. The interview that Lulu had lined up with TJ Ashford and Molly Davis was sure to stir the kind of controversy he was looking for to boost viewership.

He picked his head up from his notes just as Fatima walked past.

"Fatima?" He said.

The girl stopped. She adjusted her Niqab and smiled underneath it. "Mr. Quartermaine"

"Dillon, please call me Dillon, we are cousins after a fashion after all." He responded. Then Dillon added. "You are out late."

"I went to the Mosque by Charles Street for Jumma, normally I go with Soumia to the one by her home, but she had to go to the airport for something tonight, so I thought I would see this one."

"Are there many Mosques here in Port Charles."

Fatima chuckled. "Three"

"Oh tons."

"Yes."

It fascinated Dillon despite the lower half of her face being covered, and her upper far head hidden, leaving only her eyes for expression, that he could see her smile.

There was his brain noted something terribly familiar about her. "Do you have time for a coffee?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, mother is busy with diplomatic events tonight."

"I understand that Nini has added Turkish coffee to the evening menu, care to split a pot?" Dillon asked.

She nodded and said. "You are not going to do something horribly American and add milk, are you?"

"Would that offend you?" He asked.

"Deeply"

Peter August jogged down the docks of Port Charles, trying to put the girl from the internet out of his head and concentrate on Maxie Jones, who he was sure he was in love with.

He was having no luck, how he thought does one become so captivated by someone they have never met? Yet the girl who called herself Lynn, whose face he had never clearly seen was on his mind far more often than Maxie.

It had to end he knew that. It was not healthy or right or even sane. And yet.

He picked up his pace no longer jogging but running. He raced past a tall African American Woman a scarf around her neck and mumbled a hello as he breezed past her.

Rashida Monroe shook her head at Peter as he ran past. "White people" She said under her breath. She sighed. She liked the night air, but it gave her far too much time to think. She was not as she knew she should have been thinking about the Imam's Khutbah, the sermon from the service she had just left, but instead she was thinking about why she was a Muslim in the first place. She had become one because her husband Tyrone had converted while in prison. He had sworn it was the start of a new life, a legal life for them, and so she had joined him in his reverting. But like so much else that Tyrone had said to her over the years, the promise that Islam would help him change his life was meaningless, he was back in prison, and called only to hit her up for money.

She went now to Jumma out of habit not for any other reason. Or well maybe there were other reasons. She stood on the edge of the docks and looked up at the moon. Allah, she thought, what is it you would like me to do?

Drew Cain took the fence cutters from his backpack and counted forty as the security camera made its turn.

"What if the fence is electrified?" Franco asked.

"It's illegal to electrify a fence within the city limits" Scotty said.

"Oh, and Alexandria Quartermaine is going to worry about the legality of an electric fence?" Franco said to his father. "This is a woman who plans to take over the world!"

"What are we going to do tonight?" Drew said almost automatically

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world" Franco responded smiling. "Damn I miss the 90s."

Scotty rolled his eyes. Drew counted forty once more then bolted towards the fence. He cut quickly. Then slipped in. He spun and pulled the hole closed using zip ties. He hoped it was dark enough that whoever was watching the camera would not notice. At the count of thirty-five he ducked low behind a tree.".

"Great" said Scott. "He made it in but what about us?"

Franco's phone beeped. He looked at it and said "Drew says to head for the side delivery gate along elm"

As the Baldwins walked swiftly towards the delivery gate. Scotty said. "Having a Seal on board comes in handy."

"Does that mean you are giving Drew and Serena your blessing?" Franco quipped.

"No. I don't mind him being handy here, handy with my favorite child is a different matter."

"Wait Serena's your favorite?" Franco said smiling.

Scotty raised his eyebrows, "Oh please don't pretend that you didn't know that"

"I'm still hurt."

"Get over it."

Anna Devane resented the ringing doorbell interrupting her while she binged watched Charmed. With Finn out of town she had planned on spending the night forgetting about Alexandria Quartermaine, Grant Putnam and everything else that was always going on round her.

The bad mood that the doorbell prompted did not change at all when she looked through the peephole.

Anna opened the door and Liesel Obrecht held out a plate and said, "I have brought cookies."

"I didn't know that the Hitler Youth sold Cookies." Anna replied.

"They are Snickerdoodles." Liesel said lifting the towel off the plate. Anna reached out her hand slowly. "They are not poisoned" Obrecht added.

Anna took a bite out of one of the cookies and said. "What can I do for you Liesel?"

"We need to discuss Alexandria Quartermaine" Liesel said.

Anna nodded and stepped to the side to allow Obrecht in. "Kitchen is to the right. Coffee or Tea?"

"Schnapps " Liesel answered.

Anna walked over to a bar credenza grabbed a bottle and two glasses. "After you."

Dr. Thomas Hardy locked his office door and stepped into the hall of General Hospital. He was running late for dinner with Monica Quartermaine, and that was not something he wanted to do. He and Monica were discussing her transition to Hospital Administrator and his to Chief of Staff. What had supposed to have been a year of evaluation between he and his nephew for the job held when the hospital had first opened by his Father Steve Hardy had come to an abrupt end when Steven Lars had taken the position of Chief of Staff at rival Mercy Hospital. Now Monica and the Board were beginning the transition that would put him behind his Father's old desk.

A place he had always wanted to be and felt horribly inadequate to take.

He allowed himself a moment of OCD and walked three steps back to check the door again.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Thomas Hardy?" A woman with short cropped hair, thick glasses and a shy smile said.

He nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

"Dr. Carol Cressman, I was a student of your brother's he told me that you were once again at General Hospital."

Tom laughed. "And told you to stay far away I assume."

Carol said. "He said that as a doctor you were more than adequate."

Tom's laughter turned to a roar. "Now that is Jeff, What can I do for you Dr. Cressman?"

"I was wondering if we could consult on a case. "

"We might but I am afraid I cannot do it tonight I have a meeting with my boss that I am already late for."

Carol nodded. "Would it be presumptuous to suggest Breakfast tomorrow, I know it is Saturday."

Tom held up his hand. "I have breakfast every Saturday with my Niece and her children at Kelly's diner, it is a bit of a new family tradition. But Coffee at the same place at say eleven, would be great."

Carol nodded and held out her hand. "Then I will see you then. Thank you, Dr. Hardy."

"Tom"

"Carol"

Peter stopped near Charlie's Pub to catch his breath. He spotted Mayor Webber's assistant Sly through the window. He was having a cup of Coffee and chatting with Sonny Corinthos. That he thought was an odd combination. Sonny stood up and they shook hands. Peter shrugged. He began to jog again thinking of Maxie, or at least trying to make himself think of Maxie.

Rashida Monroe continued her walk passing the jogger again, she laughed to herself that he was clearly not very fast since she had passed him twice on foot.

Serena and Liz looked at Terry in dismay. "You have got to be kidding me?" Said Elizabeth "Can they even sue over some thing as stupid as that?"

Terry nodded her head towards Serena the JAG attorney who shrugged. "As my Dad always says you can sue anybody over anything, the question is can you win."

"And can they?" Asked Elizabeth.

Serena shook her head. "No. But I am getting the idea that winning is not their goal."

"Then?"

"This hurts the entire Trans community" Terry said. "It puts a chilling effect on hiring us, and worse it brings back up the old nonsense that we are mentally ill."

"And you are not that at all, Toons" Said Annie as she and Sam and Maxie walked into the Floating Rib,

Terry gave her friend a hug and kiss.

"You know EMO and Tenderloin, right?" Annie said smiling then without waiting for an answer turned and said. "Hey Ziva, Hi Shiny what are we drinking?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Tequila.""

"OH, I need to be careful" Annie said "Tequila makes my clothes fall off."

Elizabeth made a motion to the bar tender for a round as Terry said. "Annie, everything makes your clothes fall off."

Annie slammed back her first shot. "Damn right and you love it."

Drew snaked a hand up and tilted the camera at the front gate just enough so that when he opened the gate a bit the camera missed the edge where Franco and Scott snuck in.

"Where are the hounds" Scotty asked.

"Didn't see any." Drew said as he led the trio around the back to the patio

"No hounds?"

"Apparently not."

"You sound disappointed Dad" Franco commented.

"I was expecting some one to yell release the hounds." Scotty said.

"It's Alexandria Quartermaine, not C. Montgomery Burns." Franco said shaking his head. He moved to one side of the patio door pushing his father flat against the wall.

Drew on the other side tried the door. Locked.

He began to look around for a means to pick the lock when he spotted movement inside the house. He flattened himself again.

A guard stepped out and lit a cigarette.

Drew came behind him and placed him in a sleeper hold. "Sleep now." He said softly.

The guard fell to the ground. Drew scooped and picked up his keys.

"Did you kill him?" Franco asked.

"No, why would I kill him?"

"You said, 'sleep now'" Said Scotty. "That normally means you killed him."

"Really?"

Franco shook his head. "Don't you have Facebook Bro, it's on all the meme's"

"I don't find Meme's that funny" said Drew.

"Yeah that is Jason talking" Franco said looking at his father.

"For sure" Scotty replied. "Come on let's find Brooke and get out of here."

"Not everything that Sonny asks is wrong" Jason said smiling at Rovena's horse crap comment.

"No but everything that Sonny asks has to do with Sonny. Face it, Sonny is a textbook narcissist, everything is about him."

"He cares about his kids, me, Carly" Jason defended.

"Only in terms of himself" Rovena said flatly.

Jason sighed. He had to admit that she had a point.

"Jason" She said softly "I know he is your friend, your brother, but he has manipulated you for years. Right down to relationships."

"Now wait a minute" Jason said.

Rovena shrugged. "Look you and I have been very open with each other about the people in our past. And even if you cannot see it, it is very clear to anyone else, all the other women in your past, have had deep connections to Sonny."

Jason watched his character in the video game die, again as he reflected. Reflecting was not something he was comfortable with, but he had to admit that Rovena was onto something. Courtney had been Sonny's sister. Robin had deep connections to Sonny because of Stone that predated even Jason's involvement with him, and Sam had been pregnant with Sonny's child when she and Jason had fallen in love for the first time and of course there was Carly.

"You are not connected to him" Jason finally said.

"No" Rovena said then look mischievously at him "But I am the kind of woman that Sonny will hit on eventually."

"Excuse Me?" Said Jason

Anna took a swig of her drink and a bite of a second cookie and said to Liesel "So what would you like to tell me about Alexandria ?"

Obrecht sighed. "You know this is not easy for me to come to you"

Anna shrugged. "You know that I really do not care. If you are here to talk about Alexandria, then speak. If not finish your drink and thanks for the cookies."

"Your presumption that I would leave the cookies is mistaken" Obrecht said as she downed her Schnapps. "I am the reason that Alexandria Quartermaine has returned.""

"You unfroze her?" Anna said.

"As part of a long-term experiment for Helena." Liesel admitted.

"Why would Helena Cassadine want to restore Alexandria to life."

Obrecht waved her hand. "You always think so simply Devane. Alexandria was simply a successful experiment, as were several others. The experiment had several parts, Alexandria was just one of the happy experiments in one department."

"So, who was she trying to restore?" Anna said. "Mikkos?"

Obrecht shrugged. "I doubt she shed a single tear over his death despite her protests over the years otherwise. As long as Mikkos lived, Helena could never rule."

Anna had to chuckle at that. She poured Liesel and herself another drink and said mockingly. "Too Strong women"

"Da" Obrecht said.

"So, if not Alexandria or Mikkos then what or who was her goal?"

"Stavros"

"Well she did that eventually" Anna said. "Twice."

"And will again" Liesel said flatly. "All of the experiments were completely successful with Stavros. Short of a total cellular disbursement I suspect he will heal, after a time, from most everything."

"So, Stavros is behind this?"

"No dummkopf. I have no idea where he is and for people of the limited capabilities of you and the Spencer boy Alexandria is more than you can handle anyway."

Anna ignored the dig. "So why tell me all this?"

"Because I find Alexandria to be unstable, as are many who are brought back. Her current goal to recreate that dreadful Ice Princess formula, ties to her desire to destroy everyone connected to the names Quartermaine, Spencer, Cassadine and Scorpio."

"And you care because?"

"Because Anna, my grandson James is a de facto Scorpio and my niece Nina is a Cassadine or have you forgotten?"

Anna nodded and ate another cookie. "Any other reason?"

Liesel looked away. "I have grown older and more sentimental. I do not like what she is doing to the girl Jennifer, and I worry about her child Fatima."

"Tell me about her?" Anna asked.

"There is nothing to tell."

"You are lying."

Liesel shrugged. Anna thought for a moment than decided to drop the Fatima inquiry for now. "So Alexandria plans to freeze Port Charles in order to gain revenge on the families she thinks wronged her?"

"Freeze?'

"Yes, is that not the point of the Ice Princess formula?"

"The formula controls weather, you simpleton. Ask yourself why would a woman who spent decades frozen want it to be cold."

Anna looked at Obrecht wide eyed.

Liesel nodded. "Yes, Devane. Alexandria Quartermaine does not plan to freeze Port Charles; she plans to burn it!"

Dillon watched as Fatima very carefully slipped the small straw under her Niqab, he caught a glimpse of her strong lower chin and felt a little embarrassed doing so.

"So, Alexandria who is my mother's first cousin, adopted you?"

"Yes, which makes us related how?"

"Second cousins once remove or some other nonsense" said Dillon laughing.

"I do not know much about the Quartermaine's" Said Fatima.

"What would you like to know?"

The girl shrugged. "I am not sure. I know that I have heard my Mother speak of one person with fear, that was Helena Cassadine."

"Good choice there" Dillon said.

"One person with affection, a Lila Quartermaine?"

"My grandmother, everyone was affectionate towards Grandmama she was a saint on this earth."

Fatima smiled. And then added. "And one with a mixture of both, Edward?"

"Ahh my grandfather, yes fear and affection do sum him up."

"A complicated man?" The girl asked.

"Maybe the most complicated man this city will ever see." Dillon said with admiration.

"She also speaks fondly of the Quartermaine Mansion, she …well she says we will live there some day."

"Aunt Monica may have something to say about that, it is her house, Uncle Alan gave it to her."

Fatima looked at him puzzled.

"Family joke." He said smiling. "Would you like to see the mansion?"

"Could I?"

Dillon stood up and held out his hand. "Come on unless you need to get home?"

"No, Mother said to enjoy myself."

"Hajar" Said Soumia turning from Lucky and hugging her friend.

"Mia" replied Hajar giving Soumia air kisses.

Lucky stood back and glared. Hajar held her hand out. "Lucky you look well; the longer hair suits you"

"Thanks"

"Does it hide the sword scar?" She added smiling.

"Let's get your bags."

Hajar Garshallah was a bit shorter than Soumia and wore the Dupatta which unlike Soumia's Hijab left parts of her black hair showing.

"Wonderful. I cannot wait to get to my hotel and shower, the flight was so long."

It was an hour" said Lucky

"You are coming to our house." Soumia said. "We insist"

"You live together?" Hajar said raising her eyebrows

"In different rooms till the wedding. It is a four bedroom, Annie Donnelly is also there, and our ward Nisida."

"So, you have no room for me" Hajar said. "I will go to this Port Charles Hotel."

"No, you won't" Said Lucky. "Our house has the best security for your protection. This is a WSB operation and the orders are to keep you and Soumia safe. Annie will bunk with Nisi and you can have her room."

"No" Hajar said. "I have booked in the Port Charles hotel. I will go there."

"You seem to think this is a democracy" Lucky said. "This is a mission and mission orders are that you stay with us."

Hajar scoffed. "Then I will speak with the Agent in Charge and have that order reversed."

Soumia sighed she knew what was coming.

"You want to speak to the agent in charge?" Lucky asked.

"Yes."

He held out his hand and said. "Hi, I'm Lucky Spencer, Agent in Charge, I understand you want to speak to me."

Rovena laughed. "Yes, sooner or later Sonny will make a pass at me, and Soumia and Annie."

"What?"

"Look, all I know of Sonny's relationships is what I have read on the internet and learned in conversations from you, but to me it is clear. Sonny Corinthos finds strong women and then breaks them."

Names flashed in Jason's mind. Reese, Lilly, even Karen, Emily, Alexis, yeah Alexis for sure, Sam, Claudia, Carly and Brenda. He shook his head. All had been strong and independent women before they had met Sonny. He believed that on some level it had been that strength which had attracted Sonny to them, but Rovena was right, he had left all of them changed and yes, weaker.

"I, I do not know what to say."

Rovena shrugged. "Look I am never going to sit here and tell you not to be friends with Carly or Sonny. I understand your commit to them, but just because we are friends with people it does not mean that we are supposed to simply ignore all the bad things that they do or co-sign any of their behavior that we find repugnant."

Drew, Franco and Scott had been wandering carefully around the Taub Mansion for nearly a half hour when Franco held up his hand. "Listen"

Mumbling speech could be heard coming from down the hall. Drew and Franco moved to either side of the hallway, with Scotty crouched behind Drew. Drew took out his gun and the trio moved slowly.

Franco nodded to Drew and Drew popped into the doorway. "Nobody moves."

"Now look here" Began Dr. Arthur Cabot.

"And nobody speaks." Drew added.

In a hospital bed lay Jennifer Hutchinson. She looked confused.

Brooke Bentley leapt up. "Scotty what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your calls. I decided to come and find you this time. I'm not four anymore, my sister disappears I go look for her."

Brooke laughed gently then got up and hugged Scott. "Oh, that is so sweet."

"Don't get use to it" Scotty said. "I am not sweet. Come on though let's get out of here."

"You are going nowhere without Ambassador Quartermaine's approval" Cabot demanded.

"Scott?" Jennifer said sitting up in the bed. "Is that you? You are still so old."

Scotty sighed. "She still thinks she is Laura?"

"Even more" Brooke answered.

"Come one, we will take her too" He said walking over to the bed and holding out his hand. "Come on Laura I will explain later."

"I said you are not going anywhere." Cabot demanded.

Drew looked at Franco and shrugged. "Your turn."

Franco reared back and punched Cabot in the jaw. "Sleep now."

"It doesn't work as well with a punch" Drew said.

"No" Franco replied. "Come on let's get the hell out of here before the guards come."

Dillon and Fatima entered the Quartermaine mansion from the Kitchen entrance. "Sorry to bring you in the back door, but if the family is up and we came in the front it would be a big deal and I suspect you would rather take this Quartermaine thing slow."

Fatima laughed. "Very slow" She looked around and smiled. "Wow this is bigger than the kitchen at Mother's, and it looks like it is used. We order out a lot."

"We only order out at Thanksgiving; other wise Cook takes care of us."

Fatima looked around "What is that big door?"

"It leads to the basement freezer."

Fatima felt her knees go weak. As her head swirled, she heard herself scream. She felt her body hit the floor and the scream stop.

She felt Dillon kneel next to her and put his arm under her head. "Hey, are you all right?" He was saying.

"I….freezer." She said. She felt her head spin. She saw the freezer door looming in front of her.

Then nothing.

Rashida Monroe had just passed the Outback studios when she heard a voice behind her. "What?" She said as she turned around. "I didn't hear you?"

"I said, would you like to dance."

Alexandria Quartermaine stood on the balcony of her bedroom and watched the headlights of the car holding Bentley, Jennifer and the trio drive off into the night. There was a knock on the bedroom door, and she said. "Come in."

Arthur Cabot entered rubbing his jaw. "They have left."

"Good."

"You expected this?" He asked.

"Well I did not expect them to punch you in the mouth" Alexandria said sympathetically "And truthfully I expected the Spencer Boys and Donnelly, not the three stooges but yes, all went according to plan."

"I do not understand" Cabot said.

Alexandria sighed She hated how slow those around her were. "Ms. Hutchinson is ready to give up the formula. By now Frisco Jones has decided that it is best that the WSB recreate the formula, in order to find a counter agent."

"Yes' said Cabot "That makes sense."

"Could you or I or even Orberct recreate the formula?"

"No, it is not our field."

"Agreed you need a computer engineer and chemist. The WSB has brought to Port Charles the best."

"Dr. Garshallah" Cabot said.

"Exactly"

"Then why not bring her here?"

"I learned when I had Jerry Jacks take Dr. Al-Fayheed that it is an enormous amount of work to force a kidnaped person to do your will. Far easier to allow Ms. Hutchinson to tell Dr. Garshallah the formula, allow the good doctor to recreate it and then take it, and its counter agent, and use them for my purposes."

"So, you planned this?"

"Dr. Cabot, I have planned everything." Alexandria said with a laugh.


End file.
